1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adaptive equalizer; in particular, to an oversampling-based adaptive equalizer and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the main function of an adaptive equalizer is to monitor the Inter Symbol Interference (ISI) phenomenon between signals, and compensate the channel loss generated when the signals are transformed accordingly. However, in fact, it is hard for the adaptive equalizer to monitor the ISI phenomenon between signals, especially for an oversampling-based adaptive equalizer.
The oversampling-based adaptive equalizer can monitor the ISI phenomenon between signals only based on the results good enough, that is to say, the oversampling-based adaptive equalizer fails to trace the data edge of the signal; therefore, the oversampling-based adaptive equalizer cannot obtain the optimized setting to perform channel loss compensation on the signal, and the channel loss compensation performed on the signal will be under compensation or over compensation.
That is to say, the current oversampling-based adaptive equalizer practically fails to perform optimized compensation on the channel loss of the signal; therefore, the signal channel loss compensation effect of the oversampling-based adaptive equalizer is not good enough, and this problem should be further overcome.